novios y amiga
by TAti BlaKk
Summary: bueno ya que pilar y karem discuten tanto porque no molestarlas un rato


Bueno me gusta leer sus historias pero llego el tiempo de que esta princesa moleste muajaja

Pili y Karen A MOLESTAR SE DIJO BUENO UN POCO

**En la caverna congelada**

una chica estaba patinando sola su vestuario era muy diferente a que utilizaba comúnmente ella llevaba una chaqueta celeste un poco grueza,un pantalón azul oscuro ,una blusa con mangas de color negro ,un cinturón café con una estrella amarilla, tenía un par de guantes negros sin lanzadoras igualmente sus patines celestes con azul ,sus lanzadoras de mano las tenía en un banco eran de color azul oscuro con negro a su lado unas botas negras con el centro blanco era mas ni menos que Tatiana le encanta ir a ese lugar todas las mañanas para que su babosa congelada se divirtiera un poco en lo frio

ta: oye chispa porque no sales de esa manta para que vengas y te lanzas con los demás –llamo la atención de su babosa bengala quien estaba arropada viendo como jugaban los demás en un pequeño carrito de juguete-la babosa solo chillo cruzándose de brazos

ta: muy bien señor coiga como quiera – la stump sabia que no lograría que esa babosa cambiara de opinipn en ese lugar

ya había pasado 2 horas entre patinar, jugar y crear esculturas de nieve ya era tarde y tenían que ir a un lugar a comer su arsenal le chillo pero igual no le prestó atención

**CON LAS BALAS**

Veloz: enserio no nos puso cuidado

Nieve: como le hacemos para que nos vea

Tela y araña: y si le decimos a chispa que le chille o a ojitos –dijeron las 2 aracniredes al mismo tiempo

Ojitos: para que quieren que bala con tatix –pregunto la estropeada las demás babosas la miraron con cara de "enserio lo preguntaste" –muy bien iré pero me deben un favor cada uno entendido – las demás balas se miraron y asintieron la estropeada se fue saltando chillándole a su dueña quien apenas se estaba colocando sus botas en eso miro a su estropeada la agarro

**CON LA CHICA**

Escucho con atención a su bala pero igual no le entendió nada hasta que le mostro una escultura de hielo en forma de pizza en eso le entendió lo que le trataba de decir

Tatiana: muy bien llama a los demás vamos a pizza rebote – con eso llegaron las demás babosas quietes se subieron a su mochila ,se había cambiado un poco su ropa ya no llevaba la chaqueta si no una mochila celeste , las botas negras con blanco y sus lanzadoras de mano-con eso arranco con su meca-pantera rápido para llegar a pizza rebote ya que desde que se caso con carolina (**lo ciento no pude evitar molestarla jajaja)** no estaba mucho que digamos. Le faltaba poco pero en eso se encontró a su mejor amiga karem (ella tiene el mismo vestuario de twstem 2 )

Tatix: pero que haces en este bosque querida amiga –dijo en un susurro para que no la escuchara ya que estaba observándola detrás de unos arbustos para que no la viera con su meca-bestia

En eso apareció un rubio era más que twist él era el amor de la vida de ka con eso karem fue caminado donde esta el chico

Ka: hola amor –saludo dándole un beso con eso la stump no podía aguantar las ganas de vomitar

Twist: hola querida que dices si vamos a pizza rebote a comer algo –invito el chico a su NOVIA

Ka: me parece bien vámonos-en eso se fueron como la meca de karem estaba dañada tuvo que irse con twist en la maca-bestia de el

Tatiana: enserio todos con novio que are para aguantar esas exinitas románticas –decidio ir mejor a comer y no prestar atención a esos chicos enaorados – que asco

Ella decidió ir a otro lado para que no encontrarse con akyra o trixie ya que también eran muyyyy unidas a sus novios….siguio corriendo cuando se encontró a Pili ellas no se hablaban pero había escuchado a karem que ella era bueno amiga, siguió caminado mirando a otro lado en silencio cuando suena su celular (enserio tengo que ponerlo en vibrador) con ese sonido pilar volteo a verla (ella tiene el mismo vestuario de pilly 1)

Pili: oye no te enseñaron a saludar- grito

Tatiana: mmmm..Déjame recordar si si me enseñaron porque "NOVIA "de Billy –con la palabra novia pilar se sonrojo ( no falta el momento)

Pilar: QUE? A mi ese odioso claro que no –dijo cruzándose de brazos

Tati: aja eso no lo dijiste en el video de babosa net – le mostro su cámara en donde apareció a pili con Billy besándose

Pi: eso jamás paso

Ta: después hablamos de tu novio tengo hambre y mi arsenal también –pero no pudo irse porque apareció el chico arrogante y vanidoso que volvía loca a pili

Billy: que dicen chicas –saludo el chico con su típica sonrisa

Tati: no tranquilo Billy yo ya me iba bueno los dejo solo –acelero con su meca-pantera saliendo de aquel lugar dejando a la chica sola con su amor platónico, con eso los 2 salen en una carrera solos en un lugar indefinido

**EN PIZZA REBOTE**

Tatiana apenas pudo llegar después de tener que pelear con unos chicos ,en eso se encontró a casi todas sus amigas y justamente tenían que estar con sus parejas

Nadie había notado que ella estaba en el local, ya le estaba dando asco verlos besarse

Eli estaba con trixie, kord con akyra , karem con twist, carolina con mario ( suerte que no estaba prendido el horno o habría incendio) pili con Billy

**En la mente de ta**

Enserio pilar no te gusta Billy que mentira tan grande será mejor que coma en otro lugar pues ni el dueño me ha notado por estar con su esposa

**Fuera de la mente de ta**

Ya había pasado 10 minutos y nada que la notaron pero en eso se enojo mucho por no poder comer asi que decidió lanzar su fosforo

Tatiana: MUY BIEN LLEBO PARADA MAS DE 10 MINUTOS CON CARA DE ASCO Y USTEDES SIGUEN BESUKIANDOSE –grito furiosa

Mario: lo latento tatix te dare esta orden gratis –el exlanzador de trucos fue a preparar la pizza de la oji-negra

Aky: jeje lo lamentamos Tatiana solo que -en eso fue interrumpida

Ta: solo que están tan concentradas con estos bobos que ni se les separa a que no pueden pasar un día sin mirarse, besarse y decirse cosas repugnantes como " hay hola mi amor " –hablo con tono de asco y sacando la lengua

Trixie: hay ya y si podemos han que las que no pueden son karem y pili desde que están con esos chicos – trix fue empujada por dos chicas

Pilar y ka : esa no somos nosotras hablas de ti y karem- Tatiana solo rodo los ojo en eso mario le indico que ya estaba su orden se fue caminando en una meca un poco lejos para poder ver el espectáculo ,empezó a comer con sus balas quienes también se reían viendo a las chicas paliando sus novios las alejaban pero igual se volvían a unir al final se cansaron y decidieron empate voltearon a ver en donde estaba Tatiana pero esta no estaba

Carolina: si la buscan se fue con sus novios a una carrera pues todos se aburrieron escuchándolas alegar -las chicas solo quedaron paralizadas saliendo a carrera para encontrarla pues sabían que los chicos eran muy competitivos y no se dejarían ganar

Mario : espero que les vaya bien – grito para que lo escacharan , volvió a dentro de su local para hablar con su mujer y para vez como estaba su bebe

**EN CAMPO CALLADO**

Cada quien estaba en su lugar de partida eli era el 1, kord el 2 , twist el 3 , Tatiana el 4 y Billy quedo con el 5 por paliar

Ta: muy bien todos saben como es el plan cierto pregunto viendo a Billy y a eli

Eli y Billy: si claro lo sabemos – mintieron los chicos ya que estaban pensando en sus novias ( asco )

Iniciaron a acelerar kord indico cuando salian

Zane: 1 , 2 y 3 – con eso todos salieron corriendo la gente gritaba en voz baja ( como se grita en voz baja ) Tatiana iba de primera seguida por eli y twist , kord estaba de ultimo Billy era otro caso

Todos querían ganar en eso dieron una enorme vuelta cuando salieron se encontraron en la caverna chispas quemadas, eli estaba de primero con twist a cabeza, kord y Tatiana igual pero de segundo lugar en cambio billy de ultimo por detenerse a coquetear a unas chicas

Ta: mmmm…. Billy mejor mira a la carrera no a las chicas que tal que pilar te vea – el chico reacciono y acelero pero igual no podía alcanzarlos iban muy lejos , después de dar vueltas por todas las cavernas llegaron al punto de partida kord estaba de primer lugar en la última vuelta cuando aparece su novia y las de sus amigos Tatiana toma ventaja de que se quedaran hay con ellas sorprendidos estaba cerca y cuando ….

Narrador: señoras y señores tatiana stump gano – grito el señor lanzando una fosforo que creo unos juegos artificiales

Después de eso todos llegaron la cabello-castaño recibió su trofeo ,se fueron camindo a la guarida de shane

Llegaron feliz hablando en eso apareció pronto con un bufet todo hecho por el

Pronto: bueno chicos espero que les guste mi "esquisita" comida- presumió el topo

Ta: bueno para mi se ve bien no se ustedes – salió corriendo a la meca cogiendo partes de la comida todos se miraron con asco pero igual la siguieron

Eli: enserio no se como es que te gusta la comida de pronto - cogió una pata de insepto con asco

Trix: si como le ases es un asco – se quejo

Twist: ni idea pero si nos gano en la carrera y vive con el clan sombra creo que puede comer esto

Karem: bueno hay que probarlo –cogio un gusano muerto pero no pudo por el asco

Pili: enserio dinos

Billy: bueno a mi se me fue el apetito –alejo el plato

Tati: bueno solo diré que no está mal Pero igual pronto me traes un poco mas – hablo cogiendo un gusano de su plato como un espagueti

A todos sacando a tatix le dio asco la comida así que decidieron irse a dormir temprano las chicas se fueron a dormir en una habitación pero Tatiana decidió irse a dormir en el hongo del refugio, los chicos igualmente se metieron en otra habitación

Quién diría que esta chica aria tantas cosas en un día

**Bueno que les parece algo larga lo se pero andaba aburrida con mi mascota es un periquito australiano**

**Haber cuantas personas de la realeza hay **

**Lemsns : akyra**

**Venganza : karem**

**Molestar: tatix**

**Bye nya nya **


End file.
